


The Lost Night

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Community: comment_fic, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lust, M/M, Sexual Content, Silence Kink, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Top Derek Hale, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, loves like a hurricane</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevcolleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/gifts).



They have to be very silent. His father is downstairs, surely asleep at this very late hour, but he is a father and one unfamiliar sound like the prurient moaning of his son in his house, could have them caught in the act. His father doesn’t know Derek stopped by for a visit and snuck in through the open window.

Stiles intends to tell his father about their relationship, but not now when Derek has him spread out nude on the bed, peppering honey-sweet kisses to his throat, pecking soft and wet and warm as his hand descends lower. Stiles tries to be silent yet it is not easy when Derek tweaks his nipples, making him groan just a little bit too loud. 

He slaps Derek’s ass in a command to behave, god he does not want to wake up his father and have to explain why Derek hale in not only in their house but in his only recently of age sons bed. The wolf chuckles playfully and he knows they have not been caught by the sheriff; his sharp hearing is in tune to the man's snoring from his bedroom down the hall. 

Gently, Derek’s palms brush down Stiles chest in a way that makes his lover shiver and his cock harden instinctively. Stiles reaches out and digs his nails in to the meat of Derek’s thigh as the touch sends a vocal moan rumbling through his chest, trying to see the light of day. Yet Stiles keeps silent as Derek plays with him and the wolf chuckles darkly, his fingers plucking his dusty-pink nipples playfully to make him bite his lip to desist from moaning. Derek smirks, murmurs “Good boy, Stiles. Stay nice and silent for me, don’t want daddy to hear you, baby boy,” as his fingers drift lower. 

Stiles bit his plump bottom lips, and the delicious temptation is too much for Derek--he must taste those honey-sweet lips. He pressed his mouth against his lover’s while he trails his fingertip in heart-shaped patterns over Stiles skin, sliding lower to wrap around the younger man's erection. He strokes gradually, feels the hard, warm flesh throbbing in his grip. He tugs up and down on Stiles cock; the younger man can’t stop his lewd moans from slipping past his lips. Derek hushes him, nuzzling the warm cheek to slightly calm his lover. Stiles is shaky with adrenaline and arousal, but he shushes his passionate whimpers and moans. 

Derek grins proudly and speeds up his stroke, the pace dragging Stiles closer to the edge of coming. “I love your cock, baby. I love its size, its shape, the taste," Derek licks Stiles throat, nuzzling him as his beloved doter trembles and bites his pink lips to stay silent. Derek's fingertip slid through the slit, brushing through the warm slickness pearled, and Stiles hips buck in a rough thrust as he allows a loud moan to slip from his lips.

The noise could wake Stiles father, and they both freeze for a second until they are sure they have not been caught. “Shh, darlin’,” Derek's rumbling purr is not availing Stiles to stay silent as his hips thrust up into the caress. Derek is not playing fair as he continues rhythmically stoking Stiles until his entire body tenses with pent-up arousal. Stiles can feel a wailing groan building in his throat as the warmth pooling between his legs signs his orgasm rushing up on him, ready to claim his body with bliss. Yet he keeps silent, even as his hips thrust helplessly into Derek warm grasp. 

“Do you want to come, baby?” A naughty tease, Derek smirks when his boy whimpers. “If I let you come, will you be silent? Will you be a good boy for me?”

Although he did not verbally respond, Stiles tiny, breathless whimper is good enough. Drake smirks, taking that as a yes as he allows his lover to come…

A few nights later when they are alone, no need to be silent, the pleasure once again burn like a bright light. 

Stiles bowed to no man; however, there was one wolf he bared his neck to. He never did it in the light of day, where others could see; only when Derek and he were in the bedroom, just the two of them, wrapped up in the thrills of passion. Only then did he submit. 

Derek had Stiles underneath him on the bed, the younger man writhing in pleasure and clinging to him tightly. The wolf roughened his thrusts, growling a loud rumble as he continued to fuck his lover. He was close, had been for a while, yet he denied his release; Stiles wasn’t there yet but the teen was quickly closing in on his orgasm, and Derek wanted both of them to come together. It was more passionate and body ravaging when they both peeked, the pleasure perfectly in synch, searing white hot as it overtook them. Derek could feel his orgasm building stronger in his balls and he rammed into Stiles, earning him a broken heated moan.

He kept his steadfast pace, rocking into Stiles with body jarring thrusts and growling with satisfaction as he watched him get closer to the edge. His toes curl from pleasure, his fingers dug into Stiles’ hips, holding him down on the sheets as he rocked forward sharply; he shoved in all the way to fill the teen up completely, giving Stiles every single inch of his long, thick cock. 

With each thrust, Stiles squeezed his eyes closed tighter, reveling in how sensational it felt. Derek could tell the pleasure was peeking and Stiles was seconds away from coming, and he too was right on the razor’s edge. The Alpha kept up the same long, deep thrust and ground in with a quick rhythm, rocking his hips at the perfect angle to let his cock rub against Stiles’ prostate. 

The closer Stiles got, the farther back his head titled, so willingly submitting to his wolf. His orgasm was quickly sneaking up on him, the pleasurable warmth pooling low in his belly as his balls drew up snug to his body. The Alpha got a hand around Stiles cock and stoked him with a firm, warm grip, jacking him off in time with the rough, quick snaps of his hips. Stiles inner walls squeezed Derek’s cock, shoving the Alpha to the edge. 

Just like that, Stiles and Derek came together, crying out each other’s name in sheer ecstasy as their bodies trembled with delighted heat. Stiles’ head fell back even farther, neck stretched as his back arched, a lovely blush decorating his cheeks. Growling, Derek leaned down and licked at the warm flesh, drawing in every scent and taste, and tantalizing aroma of his lover. 

“Damn,” Stiles groaned, boneless and drained. Sated and contently spent, the pair sank into the mattress, drifting through the pleasurable aftershocks. Keeping his head titled, giving himself up for Derek to take as he wished, Stiles smiled a joyful, loving grin as Derek hummed softly against his throat. The Alpha pressed soft, gentle kisses to the teen’s neck, nuzzling at the flushed skin tenderly. 

Stiles would never bow before another human—but for his wolf, his lover and friend, he would always bare his neck. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/512886.html?thread=74861174#t74861174)


End file.
